Too Far
by toonie
Summary: Draco and Hermione are back for thier seventh year at Hogwarts. They have so much to share, the common room, the bathroom, classes, and a few experiences on the way. Who knows what will happen? Rated R for sex scenes. DMHG
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Too Far**

_Chapter 1~The Hogwarts Express_

Hermione sat by herself... again. For the last two years Hermione had ridden the train to Hogwarts alone. And no, she wasn't a loner. But Harry was dating Ginny, much to Ron's protests (and Hermione's secret hopes); Ron was dating Lavender, much to Harry's disgust (and Hermione's). Harry had spent the fifth year summer holidays at the Burrow, and he and Ginny had gotten together during this time. Harry and Ginny had been going out since then. Ron and Lavender had gone to the Halloween Ball together in fifth year, and had become "socially attached". By New Year's, they were an item, and commonly caught in the astronomy tower. Much to their disgust, Professor McGonagall had seen them in the stark on a regular basis (author winks suggestively ;)).

Yes, a lot had happened in fifth year. Hermione had left her bookworm status behind her, and dated Seamus Finnigan, a fellow Gryffindor. Harry and Ron however, still seemed to fail to notice that Hermione was in fact a member of the opposite sex. Hermione and Seamus broke up at the end of fifth year, each claiming that they did not like each other in that kind of way, which was fine, Hermione thought; she had only gone out with him to prove to Harry and Ron that she was just as capable of dating as Ginny or Lavender.

One year and two months after she had broken it off with Seamus, and she was still alone. No doubt, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender (respectively) were all in a train compartment snogging away the afternoon while Hermione stared out the compartment window, wondering how much worse off she could be and feeling sorry for herself. Of course, you could say she had Parvati, but that girl had no brains, and would just giggle and nod if you ever tried to say anything to her that made even the slightest bit of sense. Now Parvati was going out with Seamus, and alas, they were both happy. Yep, to Hermione, it seemed as if everyone in this fucking world was happy, except her.

As the train for Hogwarts left at eleven o'clock, Draco showed up fashionably late, at eleven fifteen. Of course, having the rich and powerful parents he had, it didn't matter how late he was, the train would wait for him. Draco walked lazily up the stairs and onto the train. The moment the door closed behind him, the train started to roll away from the station.

Draco was pleased once again he had control. He was returning to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, and of course, he was head boy. Sure, he hadn't worked for it, but its hard being rich... ha, right. Draco knew he would never be able to find an empty compartment, due to all the couples snogging; he roamed the halls, listening in at certain doors to "check if any one was in them". Most compartments were full, and you could tell just by walking by them. He heard some interesting gossip regarding different couples, and other things you really would want to see on a regular basis regarding Snape. But when Draco came to one door in particular, he thought it might actually be empty. There was no noise coming from the door at all.

Draco knocked on the door. There was no answer, so Draco figured it safe to open the door and make himself at home and order everything off the snack trolley. He was pleased with his luck.

Hermione was awoken from her mourning by a knock at her compartment door. Her heart leapt for joy, figuring it was Ron and Harry coming to apologize for the way they had been acting for the past two years. ("Hermione, we're really sorry, and, well, just to prove to you how devoted we are to you, we dumped our mega-boobed girlfriends, and, Hermione, will you marry us?")

The door opened quickly and Hermione leaped into the arms of her visitor and started to pour her insides out, but shrieked and leapt back just as quickly when she realized whom she was hanging off of. EW, it was _Malfoy_. Even in her head, she thought the name with disgust. No, it didn't even deserve a name. It was like a scorpion, evil, through the core. No, _Malfoy_ was worse than that.

Hermione burst into a deep shape of red, which could give the Weasleys a run for their money, what little of it they had. Then in a second burst into tears.

Draco couldn't stand to see her like this, even if she was Mudblood Granger, no one deserved to be so embarrassed and upset at the same time. Who knows what possessed him, but Draco bent down and pulled Hermione into his lap and cradled her in his arms, all the while whispering words of comfort to her and softly kissing her forehead.

If anyone were to open the compartment door at that moment, they would have been frightened. For the last seven years, Draco and Hermione had been working to bring the other tumbling down while striving to push themselves higher. Yet here they were, wrapped in each other's arms, one crying, and the other comforting. They were quite a sight.

When Hermione's tears had slowed, Draco tilted her chin up and gazed into her eyes. He had a knack for seeing people's emotions in their eyes, while disguising his own behind pools of grey-blue. When he looked into Hermione's eyes, he could see confusion, depression, and a bit of betrayal, and he wasn't going to leave until he found out why these emotions were there.

No words were necessary. Hermione knew Draco was looking through her soul and could read all of her emotions through her eyes. Like melted chocolate with cinnamon, everything penetrated through her eyes. When she looked up into his eyes, she could see no trace of emotion. It was like looking at the water on a foggy day, just still and solid. She wondered if he had learnt to disguise his emotions after being treated the way he was by his father. It was common knowledge that Lucius beat Draco almost daily over the summer holidays.

After a few minutes (which felt like hours to Draco and Hermione) of looking into each other's eyes and being completely lost in one another's features, Draco spoke. His voice was crisp and clear, and full of authority and power.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" both teens knew the answer.

"Uh-huh..." Hermione nodded.

"No, you are not, I can see it in your eyes, you're confused, depressed, and you feel betrayed, all at once. I refuse to leave this compartment until you tell me why you feel like this." Hermione burst into tears again.

For some strange reason, Hermione felt entirely exposed in front of Draco, as if he had just read her diary, but she didn't keep one. She didn't know why she felt so safe with him; he had been her enemy for seven years why should all that change just because he had seen her cry? Yet somehow, she felt secure. More secure than she had ever felt with Harry and Ron after seven years of friendship, of course, I don't think you can really call it friendship, for the last two years she had been ignored, with the exception of the odd wave in the common room after dinner.

Hermione, come to think of it, wasn't actually fighting with Draco any more either. They had stopped shooting insults at each other in the halls between classes in that notorious fifth year. And sometimes they would smile or say hello as they passed during sixth year as well. Hey...she was friendlier with Draco Malfoy in sixth year than she was with Harry and Ron.

Hermione's thoughts were broken by the sound of Draco's voice.

"Granger, come on, just tell me why you're depressed, I can already guess why you're confused. You ran into me and leapt on my like a lost puppy who found its master. You thought I was someone else, and you're confused as to why I'm comforting you right now. Its not is the Malfoy book of honour now is it? Comforting a Mudblood, I could be laughed out of the wizarding world for this. You are confused because you don't know why I'm doing it. I'll tell you why I'm doing it, if you tell me why you are depressed and betrayed, and if there is anything I left out of the confusion bit of it. So come on now Granger, spill the beans."

Hermione had never been more baffled in her entire life. This kid was like a walking, talking, and super-sexy mind reader--whoa, she did not just think that. EW. EW. EW. Ok.

Hermione sighed.

"You amaze me. You can tell all that about me just by looking at my eyes. I am impressed. Well, I'm depressed because my two fucking best friends have decided to completely ignore me for the last two fucking years. I have been a fucking loner. Sure, I had Parvati, but that flake doesn't under stand a word you say to her, seriously, I don't think she has a brain. And-"

"Whoa Granger! Calm down, someone will hear you, come barging in and want an explanation as to why we are in the same compartment..." Draco trailed off, not really knowing why he was still in the same compartment as this fucked up friendless Mudblood.

"All we have to say is we are doing Head-" Draco released a spurt of laughter, "I meant we are doing Head business, you know, _Head_ Boy, _Head_ Girl, anyone will buy that, I'm head girl, you're head boy, no problem!"

"Ok. So, you've been neglected for two whole years?" Draco asked, genuinely interested, for god knows why.

"Not really," she sighed again, "I went out with Seamus in fifth year, just to prove to Harry and Ron that I in fact, was a girl, who was equally as capable to date as Ginny or Lavender. But, we broke up in fifth year. I think he knew I was just using him to get back at Harry and Ron, and he had his eye on Parvati, the retarded-monkey-shit-eating-fucked-up-arse-frigger-bitch-pude-prick-dipshit-fucked-camel-cock-sucking-" Hermione went on for a while muttering obscene swearwords, while Draco twiddled his thumbs.

It was great for Hermione to get all this off her chest. She really had had no one to confide in for two years, so yeah, this was nice. If she was close to her parents, she would have talked to them, but there was like a link missing between her and her parents, they never really hit it off well. When she had become a witch, it had made the space bigger. Sure, they were there for her if she needed them, but she would never stay up late talking to her mom, or make funny jokes with her dad about strange looking people on the street. Nope, she was, well, on her own. It was fine with her, being seventeen, she would be living on her own, and it would be easy for her to detach from people she never really got to attach to.

"Why do you feel betrayed?" Draco interrupted her thoughts once again.

"Huh? Oh...well, I guess for the same reasons I feel depressed. Seriously, I thought you were either Harry or Ron coming to apologize for all your shit in the past two years, bit you weren't...maybe it was better this way, I mean, you and I need to make a truce or something. I was thinking about it, and in the last two years, you've been friendlier towards me. I don't know about Harry and Ron, but me. And we will have to work on a lot of projects together and plan things, so I think it would be great if we could actually get along for the most part, I mean we will be sharing a quarters, we will be doing our homework at the same table, so we should be familiar with each other's-"

But Hermione didn't get a chance to finish because she was silenced with a kiss. A quick kiss, but was filled with passion, yet it wasn't too demanding, but there was lust, yes, lots of lust. Hermione had completely forgotten what she was going to say, her thoughts had been lost in the kiss, and her eyes had fluttered shut.

She left her eyes shut as she felt Draco move away. She did not want to open them, or return to that world she called her own, it was horrible, compared to the one she had just been in. Slowly, Hermione fell asleep.


	2. Friends and a Feast

**Too Far**

Previously on Too Far:

She left her eyes shut as she felt Draco move away. She did not want to open them, or return to that world she called her own, it was horrible, compared to the one she had just been in. Slowly, Hermione fell asleep.

**Chapter 2~Friends and A Feast**

Hermione awoke to the sounds of the train whistles going off and people scrambling about to get off the train. It took her awhile to regain her composure, but once she had, she realized that she was arriving at Hogsmeade Station near the lake. Hermione joined the queue of students wearing their Hogwarts robes outside the train on the platform. She waved at Hagrid, one of the few people that still appreciated her, and hurried along to the Head's carriage, which was pulled by the still-invisible thestrals. 

Draco seemed oblivious to the company joining him in the carriage. Hermione looked around awkwardly before sitting next to him. Almost immediately she began wringing her hands and the carriage began to move steadily up the road towards Hogwarts.

"Relax," Draco cooed at Hermione while she nervously swayed, causing the small, unsteady carriage to rock slightly.

"Relax? How the hell do you expect me to relax?" Hermione shrieked at Draco, and a little first year that could hear her screaming from the boats, started crying because of her harsh language, "I can't stand being this nervous! I have to give the whole friggin' school a damn speech, and-YOU! You're the one making me so nervous! I can't focus on anything except kissing you, which is by far the most outrageous thing I've ever done in my life! It's your entire fault! Erg!"

"Hermione," Draco tried to placate Hermione again, "Try and calm yourself. You are a nervous wreck and you won't get anything accomplished if you continue on like this."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that!!!" Hermione screamed at Draco like an insane person. 

_Ignore it; maybe she's on her girl's week..._ Draco thought. "If it helps any, that kiss in the train compartment meant the world to me, and I would like to continue it someday. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but someday when you are ready. Okay?"

Hermione's breath had been stolen away by the young man in front of her. She could not speak, so she merely nodded. Draco's speech had not made her relax, however. Now instead of worrying about what Draco thought of the kiss, she worried about what she would say to the school. Of course, it would be all that much easier with Draco by her side.

Hermione and Draco made their way into the great hall while the other students waited outside the doors in the entrance hall, wandering around and chatting with their friends.

Professor Dumbledore was seated in the middle of the High Table at the front of the room talking animatedly to Professor Sinistra, who was seated next to him. The two teachers only stopped their conversation when Draco cleared his throat loudly. Dumbledore looked down at the pair and smiled.

"I know we told you that we were going to instate the Head Boy and Girl speeches this year, but we decided this year, the Head boy and girl will not be giving speeches at the feasts unless necessary or requested." he announced.

Hermione looked absolutely relieved; Draco started to laugh at her, but quickly changed it to a cough, although Hermione still glared at him. Dumbledore sent the two to their appropriate tables and resumed his talk with Sinistra as students began filing in through the main doors.

Harry and Ron came in together. They spotted Hermione immediately and rushed over to her, much to her surprise.

"Hey Hermione, how's it going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen you for a pretty long time, what's new with you?" Ron continued.

_Notice anything about me- maybe the fact that I'm A MEMBER OF THE OPPOSITE SEX, PERHAPS??? _Hermione almost said, but instead she simply replied, "Meh. Nothing. Um...uh...what happened to Lavender, and Ginny?" Hermione asked awkwardly. 

Ron blushed, while Harry suddenly found his shoe rather interesting to look at. It had these tantalizing brown stripes... Thankfully, Ginny answered the gauche question for him.

"Oh, come off it!" she yelled from the other side of the table, "Harry and I, well it was just weird, I mean forever, he was like another brother, and unless you are a pervert, you usually don't date your brother. And Lavender and Ron, funniest little thing, well, Dean's got himself a girlfriend now, but Ron don't!"

Ron blushed furiously and glared at his plate, while Harry nodded in agreement with Ginny. Hermione couldn't help but allow herself a laugh. Maybe this year would be fun. By the looks of things, she had her best friends back, and she was happy.

Pansy Parkinson entered the great hall flanked by Draco's two followers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Pansy sat on one side of Draco, while Crabbe and Goyle sat on the other. Pansy began to latch into a speech about how terrible it was that they didn't see each other over the holidays, while Draco merely nodded occasionally, as all of his attention was focused on a certain Gryffindor.

Pansy noticed how Draco's attention was distracted this evening. She began to climb into his lap, straddling his waist. That was when the chaos broke out.

Draco stood up throwing Pansy to the ground; he began hollering wildly at her, "You stupid fucking whore! What is wrong with you? Do you have any fucking sense? I think not! You waltz in here like you own the place, start telling me off for not contacting you over the summer, and then you decide it's correct to climb into my lap and beg for sex! Well fuck you! No! I will never touch you again as long as I live, you are like a little fucking prostitute, and you are fucking sixteen! You bring shame to your family name and you are a disgrace to the wizarding world. I suggest you get off your fucking ass and head to your dormitory, and if I ever catch you touching anyone at this school in that sort of manner again, I assure u I will see that you are expelled myself, because that is inappropriate on school grounds, take it to your pussy home and suck on some guys cock there, but not here, and never me, do you understand?"

Pansy leapt to her feet, burst into tears, and ran from the room. Several people stood up clapping, while others just looked on confused at what just happened. Hermione was about to leap out of her seat and rush over to Draco and envelop him in a hug, but thought better of displaying their relationship publicly.

166667mm; color: Black; background-color: White; " "Ravenclaw"

"Edwards, Emily"

"Gryffindor"

"Effete, Dominic"

"Slytherin"

And it went on, and on. Until all forty students had been sorted into their houses. Slytherin acquired nine in total. Gryffindor got ten new students, Ravenclaw got eleven, and Hufflepuff got ten.

At the end, everyone cheered, mostly because it was over. Dumbledore stood and gave his speech. He told everyone not to go into the forbidden forest, and not to enter greenhouse three unsupervised. Once the speech was done, he told the prefects of each house to take the students up to their dormitories to unpack and get settled and head to bed. Hermione and Draco were called forward again.

"I have to show you two your new quarters," Dumbledore said, "Your belongings are already up there waiting for your arrival, so lets be off."

"Um...Professor...are we, I mean, do we, uh, have to..." Hermione stuttered.

"Yes Hermione, you and Draco will be sharing a quarters, you will each have your own bedrooms, but you will share the common room and bathroom," Dumbledore explained.

nt color="Black" 

The three headed up the marble staircase, Dumbledore hummed the entire way, but Draco and Hermione walked in silence. When they reached a golden and silver tapestry somewhere on the third floor, Dumbledore stopped. He pulled open the hangings to reveal a portrait of a sleeping lion curled up with a large sleeping snake.

"Cabaña!" the portrait split and revealed a dazzling common room.

It had a large fireplace against the opposite wall from the portrait. The center of the room was sunken; in it there was a large deep red couch, a green couch opposite, a silver armchair, and a gold armchair. In the middle there was a large coffee table. Around the outside of the room, there were two desks placed across from each other. One was red with gold trimmings; the other was green silver trimmings. On either side of the fireplace there was a door. One was red with a gold H; the other was green with a silver D. On the red side of the room, the walls were painted green; on the green side of the room, the walls were painted red. Clearly, the theme was the students' house colours, which all looked very appealing together. In the middle of the high raised ceiling, there was a beautiful crystal chandelier that reflected trickles of light to all parts of the room.

"These are your quarters. Hermione, your room is on the right, with the large golden H, Draco, yours is on the left, with the large silver D; I will leave you to get comfortable." with that, Dumbledore left out through the portrait.

"Well, lets go unpack," Hermione began, "I mean, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we should unpack as quickly as possible and head to bed to get our rest..." she was seemed very nervous around Draco, since the incident on the train, Really, we have to give out schedules in the morning, and-" 

Once again Draco kissing her cut her off. It was quick and sweet, but it did its job of shutting her up.

When Draco moved away, Hermione stood there, not knowing what to think. Was he just doing this to torture her, looking at the way he affected her? Did he actually have any feelings towards her?

Hermione's POV:

Oh.  My. God. I thought that maybe he was confused or something the first time, but twice in one day? Seriously! He is either on a bet with one of his stupid blokes, or he is actually feeling something towards me. He affects me so deeply though. Every time he is near me, I get so nervous and I can't concentrate on anything I am saying. I have heard Lavender and Parvati talking in the dormitory last year, and the way they go on about him, whoa, he is like the friggin' sex god of the school. Both Parvati and Lavender have had one-night stands with him. The worst of it is, they don't care he never came back to them! I for one do not want to be involved in a one-night stand. I want a relationship to mean something, and I will not give myself to anyone, well, that is not the way I thought in fifth year, but I feel that way now.

Draco was also having conflicting thoughts.

Draco's POV:

What am I doing? Am I insane? God, this is a mudblood. A dirty fucking mudblood. It is bad enough I have feelings for her, but I definitely do not need to go around showing them. Twice in one day, I have gone and kissed her, what is she going to think? I am so screwed. If anyone finds out, it will ruin my entire reputation, and if my father finds out that I'm taken with a mudblood, well, he will either kill me. Or her. Or both. Oh fuck. I'm in serious shit.

Normal:

"Hermione, I..." Draco stuttered, but he could think of no way to explain his actions.

Hermione couldn't stand this tension it any longer. The lust and passion had built up inside her, and she needed to release it. Draco didn't need to explain, Hermione pressed her lips onto his, and a shock waved through them both. A warm fiery heat filled the room, as both Draco and Hermione put all the emotion they possessed into that one kiss. To them, it felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes. When they finally broke apart, their breathing was ragged and unsteady.

"Draco, I think we should each go to our beds, we do need sleep," no matter how lust-filled she was, Hermione was always a practical person.

"Alright," Draco said quietly, with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

They tore apart and walked separately to the doors to their rooms. When they reached the doors, they turned back and gazed into each other's eyes for a few cherished moments. You could feel the heat between the two across the room. In their eyes, you could see the passion and needing.

Draco watched as Hermione broke the stare and entered her room. She stepped in quickly, feeling the cold, but beautiful, loving grey eyes staring, penetrating in the back of her neck. She shut the door behind her and slid down the wall, leaning against the door, with a dreamy look on her face.

Draco stood and stared at her door for a while longer, before turning and going to bed himself. He lied down right away, but had a sleepless night; his mind was far from deep, peaceful sleep, it was pondering the new relationship between him and his new colleague.

After a few minutes, Hermione got up and climbed into bed sleepily. She fell asleep quickly, but was uneasy, and woke up often, pondering strange dreams, all of which revolved around that platinum blond hair, deep blue-grey eyes, and a familiar smirk.


	3. One Hell of a Morning

**Too Far**

Previously on Too Far:

Draco stood and stared at her door for a while longer, before turning and going to bed himself. He lied down right away, but had a sleepless night; his mind was far from deep, peaceful sleep, it was pondering the new relationship between him and his new colleague.

After a few minutes, Hermione got up and climbed into bed sleepily. She fell asleep quickly, but was uneasy, and woke up often, pondering strange dreams, all of which revolved around that platinum blond hair, deep blue-grey eyes, and a familiar smirk.

**Chapter 3~One Hell of a Morning**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Shit!"  Hermione had forgotten how muggle contraptions didn't work properly in Hogwarts, so naturally, her alarm was going off five and a half minutes late, and Hermione was in a right state.

Hermione rushed to the shower, only to find it occupied.  "Good God Draco!  Hurry up! I'm five and a half minutes late!"

Draco just laughed, "If you don't mind Granger, I'd like to get out of the shower, you have a few options, you can enjoy the view, and I must say it's rather lovely, you can go back to your room, you can close your eyes, or you can turn around.  I was in your place, I would pick the first, but we know you are a prude, so take your pick!"

Hermione groaned in frustration and stormed back into her room.  Ten minutes later she was applying her makeup with a towel around her body, and a towel around her head when Draco busted into the room.  "Where did you put it?!" he screamed.

"Um…put what?"

"Where did you put my brush?"

"Oh you don't need a brush; just fix your hair with your hand, God."

"I need a brush Granger! Where did you put it?"

"I didn't touch your fucking brush!  Now go away!"

Draco left the room in a flurry of robes, and that was when Hermione realized, she was only wearing a towel. "Oh dammit!  He just had to come in when I was wearing only a towel didn't he?" she said aloud to herself.

Hermione went over and locked her door, and then quickly got dressed, realizing Draco must have wasted about fifteen minutes of her morning.  She pulled on her robe, gathered her books into her bag and headed down to the great hall, where breakfast and friends were waiting.

Harry and Ron were sitting around the middle of the Gryffindor table, talking to Seamus and Neville when Hermione came through the doors.  Harry waved her over, and with a smile, she came over.

"Hey you guys!  How are things?"

"Fine Hermione, we were just talking about you, I feel so bad for you; I mean you have to practically live with Ferret Face."

"Oh Ron, he doesn't bother me much, in fact, I haven't even seen him since the feast last night, I sure I'll be fine."

"Just don't upset him too much; he's bound to be a Death Eater by now, what with his father being right in Voldemort's inner circle…"  Harry trailed off, painful memories of last year hitting him full force, making his scar twinge with pain.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry, "Oh Harry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you, I was being so selfish and…"

"Hermione, it wasn't your fault, I always seem to be dwelling on it, I just need to get past it all and move on.  On a brighter note, the Quidditch season will be starting up next week, and Ron, we will have some serious training drills to go over, as my co-captain, I expect you to have a drill or two prepared for next Monday, 5 am sharp for the crew."

Hermione drowned them out, _yep, they are back.  She thought to herself.  She felt a prickling sensation that told her someone was watching her.  She carefully scanned the crowd for the owner of the gaze, and found it was the striking young man seated directly across from her at the Slytherin table, Blaise Zabini.  And no, it wasn't a sweet innocent glance; he looked as if he was ready to devour her whole._

Hermione stared directly at him and slowly nodded while licking her lips.  Then she got up from the table, bringing her bag with her, and headed down the hall towards her first class in the potions classroom.

In less than a minute Blaise appeared in the door frame.  He sauntered over to Hermione with a lazy smirk on his face.  She blinked seducingly at him.  He growled back.

All of a sudden, he pounced on her, their tongues dancing in a fiery battle in Hermione's mouth.  They were like hungry animals, or better yet, sex deprived teens.  They ripped at each others garments, all the while biting at each other.  Once his chest was displayed, she moved her way down it, nipping and sucking along the way.  Soon she reached her destination, the top of his pants.  She carefully undid his belt; then yanked his pants down in one fluid motion.  Just as she was sliding her hand up his leg and into his boxers, he stopped her and pulled her to her feet.  Before she could question his motives, Blaise captured her mouth into another tickling of the tonsils.  She moaned into his mouth, and he found it erotic.  His erection grew, and she knew it.  She reached her hand back down to his boxers and slipped it in; he didn't stop her this time.  She smiled against his lips as he growled at her ministrations.  Before he came, he stopped her again, "Your turn," he whispered huskily against her lips.

He ripped open her blouse, and was pleased to see she wasn't wearing a bra. "Risky," he commented.

He gently massaged her breasts while suckling her ear.  He moved down and switched the one hand for his mouth as her sucked and nipped her erect nipples.  The now free hand moved down to her skirt, where it expertly unlatched it, and it fell to a pool of grey around their feet.  Blaise smiled when he noticed her choice of underwear as well, nothing.  He was impressed, she had gone commando in a skirt.  Without warning, he plunged his index finger into her.  He pumped it up and down as she swivelled her hips to meet his movements.  Not long after he added another finger, and pumped harder and faster.  She moaned in ecstasy.  He liked this better than her screaming his name, he hated that.  Girls in Slytherin would scream his name over and over through the night, trying to top the girls screaming across the dormitory, in Draco's bed.  At once, Hermione stopped him and smirked, "Our turn," she said, and he knew exactly what she meant.

He replaced his fingers with his swollen cock.  She gasped in delight as he pushed her against the wall.  She wrapped her legs around his hips and he started a rhythm.  It started slow, but soon it was fast and their sweat was forming a silk on their bodies, making them slippery and wet.  They moved as one shadow dancing in the torch light.  Hermione bit down hard on Blaise's lip to stop herself from making noise, she was reaching her orgasm, with a hard thrust from Blaise her juice was released, and another thrust after that he bit into her lip as his manly juice flowed into her.

They heard voices from outside, "Calm down you lot.  It will be fine, someone has tampered with this door, and it has been time locked, it will open when the timer goes off.  I you look near the top of the door you will notice, there are only thirty seconds left, so shut up for 30 seconds, and I wont have to poison you!"

The voices died away and Hermione and Blaise looked at each other, identical masks of horror etched on their faces.  "Go out through his office, we might be able to make it to the back of the queue without anyone noticing we were never there."  Blaise urgently whispered.

Hermione nodded her head and set off up the stairs at the front of the room.  They ran through Snape's office without looking back.  They came out into the hall and ran to the open door, where Lavender and Parvati were just walking in.  Hermione and Blaise joined them and safely entered the potions classroom again.

Hermione took her seat between Harry and Ron, and Blaise sat down with Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass.

"Calm yourselves!!!  I assure you that the door culprit will be caught and dealt with," Snape smirked knowingly, glancing across the room, making every student shudder beneath his gaze, pitying the culprit.

"Back to lesson, today will be making Doxycide, for you blundering fools that haven't any sense, Doxycide is a black liquid, usually delivered in a spray bottle, used to knockout Doxies so they can be safely disposed of.  The effects last quite a long time.  If you were to mix it improperly, it will deliver a pungent tang, which is strong enough to render you unconscious for a couple of weeks.  As I'm sure none of you want to miss your future lessons, put the protective masks I have provided for you all, on your faces, as I am quite sure at least one of you will make a mistake." he said the last bit as he transferred his death glare onto Neville.

Neville whimpered in the face of death, who in their right mind wouldn't?

"The ingredients," he flicked his wand, "are on the board."

The chalkboard at the front of the room filled up with writing and the class started copying them down in silence.

"Where did you go Hermione?"  Ron naively questioned, "What happened to you at breakfast?"

"Oh nothing Ron, I just remembered I had forgotten my potions book in my bed room, so I dashed up to get it,"

Ron nodded, "That's why you were so out of breath!"

It was Hermione's turn to nod.

"Doxycide should not be used by people with heart conditions, STDs, or by pregnant women…"

Hermione drowned out the rest of Snape's words.  She and Blaise hadn't used any protection.  What if she had an STD?  What if she was pregnant?

"Hermione, are you okay?"  Harry asked from behind his textbook, noticing her white face.

"Yes, yes I'm fine Harry, just fine."  Harry was unconvinced.

He watched her movements carefully for the rest of the double potions, but he wasn't the only one, two other gentlemen were watching her shrewdly, Draco and Blaise.

Hermione glanced up at the clock just as her potion turned black.  It was time to go. Class was over. And boy was she relieved.  She felt terrible for lying to her friends, everything she had said to them in that class had been a lie, how are you feeling-fine, where were you-getting my book, why are you out of breath and all sweaty-I was running to my dormitory.  It was all forced. And she felt a knot in her chest just thinking about it.  When the dismissal bell rang, Hermione handed her bottle to Snape and hurried out the room without speaking to anyone.  She practically ran to library.  Her favourite table at the back was calling out her name, literally, "Hermione! How lovely to see you again!  Why you were just in here this morning, but I'm not surprised, you're in here every spare moment you have in a day!"  The table giggled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, set her things down on an empty chair, and left in search of some good books, which of course she had already read; she had finished the whole library by the end of fourth year.

Just as Hermione was about to open her book, the table whispered to her, "Oh my, isn't he the hottest thing alive!  I've never seen him in here before, I think you should try to score a date with that one.  Look at him!  His perfect blond hair, his luscious pale skin, I bet he has marvellous abs under there…" The table was silenced when Hermione's foot came in contact with one of its many legs.

Hermione glanced up to see who the table was talking about, and frankly, wasn't surprised to see Malfoy standing above her, blocking out the light from the nearest torch.

"You know, its twenty minutes to lunch, that's enough time for a quickie, just like Blaise," he drawled, slumping into the chair next to hers.

"I didn't give Blaise a quickie," she got out between gritted teeth.

"That's not what Blaise says, and half the Slytherin common room agrees that they were there, and saw you against the wall in the potions classroom,"

"But no one was there!" she screamed, and then clapped a hand over her mouth, blushing a deep crimson.

"And you took the bait," he said, placing a hand on her thigh and smirking a devilish smirk, that only Draco Malfoy could make look so incredibly sexy.

And she bought it.  She leaned over to him, leaning her hand on his upper thigh, capturing his mouth in hers.  He responded in a second, probing her bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entry, which she granted eagerly, by sucking his tongue into her mouth, she captured it with her teeth and stroked it with her tongue, while her hand reached down to his belt and swiftly undid it.  She unbuttoned his pants and fell to her knees; it was her turn to smirk at him.

Harry and Ron were running through the halls of Hogwarts after Hermione, who had all but sprinted out of the potions classroom.  They arrived outside the Charms hallway before realizing that they had lost Hermione.

"Oh she has probably just gone back to the common room to put her books away, perhaps she had to go to the loo, and that was why she was in such a hurry," reasoned Ron.

"Perhaps you are right mate, let's go to the common room and wait for her there," suggested Harry.

Harry and Ron went back to the Gryffindor common room and were on their fourth game of chess, "Ron, don't you suppose Hermione should be done in the loo by now?"

"Ah!  No Harry!  You obviously don't have my expertise in girls," Harry snorted, but turned it into a cough, "girls these days can take hours in the loo, and somehow never get tired of resting their arses on those plastic lavatory seats, I really wish I had that kind of stamina.  I mean sometimes I will get there, start my shit, then realize I'm bored, so in a few minutes, I will have to return to the loo to finish mguff jhufff"

The last of his words were mumbled due to the pillow shoved into him face by Femme-Weasel, or Ginny, whatever you prefer.

"Oh do shut up, I saw Hermione heading into the library right after class, she's probably still there, reading or something, don't know what else you can do in a library."

Harry and Ron got up and left for the library, and this brings us back to Draco and Hermione. Hehehe.

"Faster Hermione!"  Draco moaned as he was near his climax, in her mouth.

"Hermione!!!" this time it was Harry and Ron, who had just walked into the back of the library, to find Draco pouring himself into Hermione's mouth, and her swallowing before speaking.

"And that Draco, was a blowjob, if you need any more help, I live with you, so you know where to find me," with that she winked at him and walked off with her bags to her room.


	4. This is Hell

**Author's note:**            Thank-you for reviewing so far everyone!  You have all been pretty welcoming, this is my first fic so…  It's good that you are telling me what you think.  If I didn't make something clear, it's good to tell me, so I can fix it.  About the first chapter, I know its formatting was really screwed up.  I apologise, I guess I should have read the instructions better, my bad.  But thanks wallflower1 and Ange The Cheese, you let me know about the formatting problem and I'm pretty sure it's fixed now!

****

**Too Far**

Previously on Too Far:

"And that Draco, was a blowjob, if you need any more help, I live with you, so you know where to find me," with that she winked at him and walked off with her bags to her room.

**Chapter 4~This is Hell**

Hermione was sure of it, she had just lost the best friends she had just gotten back.  They just had to walk in when she was giving Dra-No.  Malfoy.  They just had to walk in when she was giving Malfoy a well, a blowjob.  And being the stupid ass she was, she went and clarified it for them.  Who does that?  What kind of a freak does that kind of thing?  Her.  Of course, Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire.  Ah well, at least she wasn't stiff.  Parvati and Lavender could no longer get mad at her for never doing anything, because who had given Drac-Malfoy a blowjob, the unreachable Draco Malfoy?  That's right, her again!  _Okay, I have to stop this.  I will just apologize to him about how stupid I was being, tell him it was under the influence of alcohol, and everything will be fine!  I will apologize to Harry and Ron, and they will forgive me, after all, they are my best friends.  We will all go on our merry way, and pretend the whole thing never happened! _

Hermione walked out of her room for her classes after lunch.  Malfoy was lounging on the couch, reading a heaving looking volume.  _Well, here's your chance Hermione… _

Hermione walked over to him and carefully set down on the couch opposite him. "Get the fuck away from me you dirty Mudblood!  I can't believe you had the never to enter the room while I was in here!  You are tainting the air!  Get out of here you little shit!"

Hermione glanced up into his eyes.  They were terrifying.  They were so intense.  He looked so powerful, Hermione could only nod and run through the portrait hole, into the corridor.  She sank against the wall.  Well at least she didn't have to apologize to him; he seemed to have forgotten the incident well enough on his own.  Yet inside, it hurt Hermione, she had thought he would have had the decency to at least ditch her nicely.  God.  What an ass.  He really doesn't have any consideration for others.

Just as she started to get up, a large shadow blocked the welcome torch light.  Hermione looked up, her eyes full of hatred, expecting Malfoy, back for another round of screw-with-the-filthy-Mudblood's-mind-and-treat-her-like-the-piece-of-shit-that-she-is.  Only it wasn't Malfoy she was glaring at, ready to kill, it was Blaise Zabini.

"Bad time?" inquired Blaise, immediately seeing the look in her eyes.

Before she could answer, the devil himself stormed out from behind the portrait, "Ah Blaise, I see you've had to deal with the Mudblood, how unfortunate." Draco sneered down at Hermione.  "Let's go get Daphne and Pansy, there's just enough time for a nice…group organization…before Care of Magical Creatures with that buffoon," Draco let his words hang in the air.

"Ah yes mate!  Let's not leave the ladies waiting, they need their exercise,"

Malfoy and Blaise walked off, joking the whole way along.  Hermione leaned back against the wall, nasty mental pictures of Malfoy, Blaise, Pansy, and Daphne in the most creative positions.

Hermione got to Hagrid's hut just as Malfoy and his group arrived from the forest.  Hermione's past mental pictures now had a forest background.  She shuddered, and it surprised her so much she jumped, someone had rubbed her arms.  She spun around so fast she would have fallen, if the two strong arms weren't still holding her.

Harry.  And he looked happy, "I didn't mean to scare you Hermione, I'm so sorry,"

"Oh Harry, you have nothing to apologize for!  It's me who should be apologizing, about yesterday…"

"I can't remember a thing that went on yesterday, I'm sure nothing was important, after all, it was the first day of term," Harry smiled down at Hermione.  She felt a wave of guilt.  It was the first day of term, and she was already screwing around.  She smiled awkwardly back at Harry, he hugged her close to him.

Class with Hagrid went by uneventful, as per usual.  Hagrid never did anything interesting anymore, truth be told he was scared.  He would be kicked off the grounds if anything happened again.  And with the Gryffindor-Slytherin seventh years, he had to be especially careful; the Slytherins were always trying to find a way to get him sacked.

Hermione decided to spend the rest of the night in her room.  She didn't want to see Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter.  It was just too hard.  With friends, she always felt guilty, with Malfoy, she was always being treated like crap or getting herself into situations she didn't understand.  Yes, it was better for everyone if she just stayed confined in her room.

* * *

Hermione had changed.  She would go to classes, but never answer a question, even when she was called upon, she look glare the professor in the eyes, but not say a thing.  She would take meals in her chambers, where no one could disturb her.  All of her spare time was spent sitting in her room, gazing around in a hypnotic state.  When she was spoken to, she would never answer.  She never acknowledged anyone.

"I'm worried about her Albus," McGonagall said as she sat gingerly into one of the oversized chairs in front of the fire in Dumbledore's office.

"Minerva, she will be fine, she just needs time to adjust, she doesn't know how to overcome the feelings she is having," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in that way that made you feel as if he knew exactly what was going on, and he did.

* * *

Hermione was slowly making her way to potions the next Monday, not really concentrating on anything, her mind going blank.  When someone roughly grabbed her arms and shook her.

"Hermione, what is wrong with you!" Ron screamed at her as if she was going insane, she was.

Hermione just stared into his dark brown eyes, looking as though not a thing had happened, and to her, nothing had.  All she ever saw was flashbacks of her in the potions room with Blaise and in the library with Draco.  And she kept on seeing the looks on Ron and Harry's faces.  Only ten times worse.  She could never push the guilt away.  

Ron looked back into her eyes with concern; "Hermione," his grip loosened but his eyes stayed the same.

Hermione wished he would just go away.  Being in his presence was making her forget the boundaries that she had spent the last week putting up.  She felt as of she could melt into his arms and pour her heart out.  But that would be foolish.  And Hermione Granger wasn't foolish.  So instead of letting him comfort her, she slapped him.  The look in his eyes was gone, it was replaced by confusion.  Hermione gave his one last glare before storming into the classroom to find there was only two seats left, one for her, and the other for the Weasel outside.  One seat was beside Harry, like hell she was going there, the other, was beside Malfoy.  It was like he body was acting on its own, without any help from her brain.  She wanted to leave, she couldn't stand either one of them, and going to Malfoy would mean going on the Slytherin side of the classroom, yet, that was where she was headed.

Hermione slumped into the seat next to Malfoy.  Surprisingly, he didn't say a thing.  And she was glad, she would have to make a witty come back, but at the moment, she felt her tongue would betray her.

"Alright!  Alright!  Quiet down!"  Snape yelled into the room as he briskly entered, his robes flowing through the air behind him.  There was no need, the class was already quiet.  They knew, had they actually been making noise, they would have been in detention with the Grease man for a good sum of their lives, or roughly a week. 

"Today, we will be making a powerful potion.  I want you all to partner up with someone from the other house, like Granger and Malfoy have already done here." Snape gestured towards the pair, making Hermione glare ever more at the man.

Everyone shuffled their seating and no one person in the class looked all too happy, except Snape.  He looked as if his favourite sweet was being offered to him on a beautiful platter.

"Love Potion.  It's very difficult.  Your results might determine weather you pass my class, or you fail it.  Not just your exams will be making up your marks this year; every performance will have an effect on your overall mark, so I suggest you treat every assignment with care if you wish to pass."

Hermione raised her hand, "Professor, Love Potion is against Hogwarts rules, it's against ministry laws, and we can't use it,"

"Stupid girl!  I would not teach using illegal methods!  What do you take me for?  I have special orders from Professor Dumbledore to use this potion in this class, yours is the only class using it, and that is because of the dreadful inter-house relations going on in my classroom.  If you would just get along better with your peers, there would be no need for any of this.  I ask you to sit down Miss Granger.  Ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione and Draco worked in silence.  They worked very well, and they finished sooner than the rest of the class, their potion shining a brilliant hot pink, "Couldn't have been a different color," Draco was the first to speak.

"It won't work if it's a different color Draco," Hermione scoffed.

"You called me Draco,"

"So?  That's your name isn't it?"

"Yes, but-"

"No questions asked then." Hermione tried to end the conversation; she really was not in the mood to speak to Draco- _for god's sake, its Malfoy!  She screamed at herself._

"Hermione," Draco persisted.

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"What? It's your name isn't it?" Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to ignore him, although it became increasingly difficult as his gaze remained firmly planted on her.

"Do you mind?"

"What?"

"Keep your bloody eyes to yourself!"

"What the hell are you talking about Granger?"

"Oh you are insufferable!" Hermione turned her back on him, her arms folded across her chest.

"Alright!  Your time is up.  I want you all to get a vial from the side, poor some of your intolerable concoctions into it, put your names on the vials and bring them up here to me.  We will be testing your potions next Monday class so you better hope you did well." Snape commanded to the room.

They were dismissed.  Hermione had no where to go.  So she went were she always went, the library.  This was the first time she had been there since last Monday.  It was only a week, but it felt like ages to her.  Her table didn't say a word, and Hermione was glad, nothing good came out of the last few things it had said.  Hermione just sat down, not really in the mood for reading.  Not really in the mood for anything.  She decided to observe the people around her.

There was Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan, snogging, in the library.  It brought back painful memories.  Hermione decided that maybe it was better to take a walk.  She left the library and headed out into the grounds, only to find Michael Corner and Mandy Brocklehurst attending to some business under a large willow tree.  It seemed no matter where she went, she would find couples.  Hermione sighed.  _I shall just go back to my room then…_

Figures, up against the portrait, there was Draco Malfoy and Tracy Davis, snogging.  It was too much for Hermione.  Right there, staring at the pair of Slytherins, she broke into tears.  She fell to the ground as the sobs wracked her body.  She felt all the tears in the world would never be enough to express what she felt.  Hell, she didn't even know what she felt.  It was anger, jealousy, confusion, betrayal, pain, loss, guilt, and almost everything else that made a person cry like she was.

Draco broke apart from Tracy when he heard the cries from behind him.  He saw her; and so did Tracy, "You are pathetic, you take that muggle over me?  I'm leaving!" and she left.  Draco was glad.  He turned to Hermione's sobbing form, and easily scooped her up.  He said the password into the common room and carried her in.  He took her into her room and laid her on her bed.  She grabbed for him, pulling him to her, like a lost child who just found his parents.  He stroked her hair, she whimpered.  Soon she was out of tears; she just sniffed in his scent, treasuring it.

"Hermione,"

"Draco,"

Hermione looked up into his eyes, there showed so much emotion she had never seen.  He had never let his emotions show through his eyes before, at least, not to her.  He looked into her eyes and saw the emotions she felt, and he felt horrible.  He knew he had put them there.  He bent to kiss her in apology, but she pushed him away.

"Draco, I don't trust you.  You hurt me too much.  I am just so confused, and every time I see you, it gets worse.  You are making me crazy.  I need you to go away." There.  She had said it.  She wanted him to go.  She knew she really didn't want him to go, she need him.  She didn't notice she needed him until he had got up and left, carefully shutting the door behind him.  And then she knew the pain she felt before was nothing compared to this.  She loved him, and now he was gone.  And no, he wouldn't come back.  Now she knew; this was hell.  And there was no way out.


	5. Writing On The Wall

**Author's note:**            Okay!  I am quite pleased, out of the reviews I have read, none of them were bad, so Thank-you!  I love it when you review and you are like, "Oh please continue!" or, "It's good in an interesting sort of way," I love that stuff.  It makes me feel like I am doing a good job.  Thanks for the pointer about the reviews gothic-one!  I wouldn't have figured that out on my own!  Um…I am really sorry, I had like a paragraph of this done the day chapter 4 came out, but, I got majorly stuck.  That's why it's been so long.  Well, here's chapter 5, enjoy!

****

**Too Far**

Previously on Too Far:

"Draco, I don't trust you.  You hurt me too much.  I am just so confused, and every time I see you, it gets worse.  You are making me crazy.  I need you to go away." There.  She had said it.  She wanted him to go.  She knew she really didn't want him to go, she need him.  She didn't notice she needed him until he had got up and left, carefully shutting the door behind him.  And then she knew the pain she felt before was nothing compared to this.  She loved him, and now he was gone.  And no, he wouldn't come back.  Now she knew; this was hell.  And there was no way out.

**Chapter 5~Writing On The Wall**

Draco Malfoy rolled out of bed early Tuesday morning.  You couldn't say he awoke early Tuesday, because he didn't, he had never fallen asleep Monday night.  He had stayed up the whole night, thinking of Hermione.  And it was funny, because she didn't sleep either; she stayed up all night thinking of him.  Draco sauntered into the bathroom and carefully locked the doors; he really was not in the mood for intrusions.  He pulled of his clothes and lazily got into the shower.

Hermione was already in the common room, reading a muggle book, trying to take her mind off of Draco.  She was just about to put the book down and try to get some rest, when she heard the water running from the bathroom.  It was then that she mentally slapped herself; mental pictures were plaguing her mind.  Of course, she did have the best of imagination; she always seemed to create mental pictures for everything.  She had the memory to go with it too; she could recall just about every picture she had ever conjured.

She decided she should leave before he gets out, she really did not want to face him, at least, not yet.  She went up to her room to put away her book and get her things for Transfiguration.  

As Hermione was walking down the hall, she saw Parvati and Lavender, and decided to walk with them.  When they noticed she was there, they just gave her dirty looks and walked away.  Hermione was baffled.  What would make them do that?  I mean, they were not like best friends, but they always got along perfectly well, what had changed?  In class, Hermione soon found out that it wasn't just Parvati and Lavender treating her cruelly, the whole room seemed to shoot death glares at her.  She decided to talk to Ginny at lunch, Ginny was like the queen of gossip, and she was bound to know why everyone had gone all weird.

Draco walked down through the grounds to Herbology with the Ravenclaws.  He had a smirk plastered on his face that told onlookers that he was rather pleased with him self.  First thing in the morning, he had gone down to the Slytherin common room to talk to Pansy, after all, they were best friends, if not more.  He figured she would help him out of his situation with Hermione.  They told each other everything, and Pansy was very understanding.  She said it had been the same thing for her when this incredibly sexy guy from France came to her town that summer.  Pansy told Draco not to worry about a thing, and she would sort things out.  Draco had left the common room very happy, he felt as though a giant weight had been lifted off his chest.

Indeed, Pansy had taken care of things.  She wasn't worried about the mudblood, she was worried about her Draco, I mean, what was he doing associating with such filth.  She loved him, and he loved her, he just hasn't realized it yet.  Pansy went over to Millicent as soon as Draco had left the common room.

"Help me!  He likes the bitch! We need to get him away from her, use any means possible I don't care, but Millicent; I want you to ruin her life!" Pansy then retold Millicent everything Draco had just told her.  Millicent, who also had a crush on Draco, decided it was for the best to get one more bitch out of the way.  She went over to a group of gossiping sixth years and proceeded to tell them how the Gryffindor mudblood was now sleeping around with the two Slytherin hotties, Draco and Blaise.  She then went down to breakfast, but on the way, she ran into Ravenclaw seventh year, Padma Patil, who was actually a friend of hers, she then proceeded to tell the Ravenclaw of the Gryffindors extra-curricular activities.  

Now, it being five minutes into the first class of the day, just about all of the sixth and seventh years attending Hogwarts, are quite aware of what has been going on in the Potions classroom, and behind closed doors in the Head's rooms.  Gryffindors and Slytherins were very displeased, Ravenclaws were just eager for some gossip, and Hufflepuffs, well, loads of asses they are, figured nothing bad could come of following the crowd.

By lunchtime, Hermione had received quite her share of glares and grimaces.  She walked into the great hall directly over to Ginny Weasley, "Ginny, we need to talk, right now.  Outside, please?"

Ginny gave Hermione a knowing glance, and then proceeded to follow her out into the hall. "Ginny, what is going on?  People keep on looking at me like I'm the devil's spawn."

"Hermione!  You are just the luckiest girl in Hogwarts, and everyone knows it.  Sure the guys think you are a slut, and all, but you have the whole female population envying you right about now!"

"But why?  What have I done in the last twenty-four hours?"

"You tell me.  Perhaps some things involving a few gorgeous Slytherins?" Ginny added a wink.

"Oh my god.  What have you heard?  Because I swear, none of its true!"

"You are the only girl I know that would deny such events," Ginny laughed at the state her friend was in.  "Everyone knows you slept with Draco and Blaise!"

"Shut up! You ass!  You do not go around yelling things like that!!"

"You are not denying it?"

Hermione blushed.  Ginny giggled, "I knew it was true!  Hermione, you are the luckiest girl in the school, besides me, I mean, Draco and Blaise are pretty hot, but I have Potter, you just can't beat that!"

"Ginny!"

"Bye Hermione!  I've got to get my stuff for class!"  Ginny had to yell over the noise of the students pouring out of the great hall from the end of lunch.

Hermione turned back up the stairs to get her stuff for History of Magic and Herbology.  When she entered the common room, she saw Draco lounging on the couch in front of the fire, reading a book "Weren't you at lunch?"

"Nope.  Not hungry."

"I see...well class starts in fifteen minutes"

"I realized that," he held up his watch, "you see, I have a watch."

Hermione nodded and dashed up the stairs and into her room.  She sat on her bed and looked around.  After a few minutes she sighed.  So the whole school thought she was a slut.  _Well, might as well live up to it.  Hermione grinned evilly to herself.  Soon she burst out in crazy, murderous laughs.  She went over to her wardrobe after she calmed herself down.  Taking out her skirts, she magically hemmed them up a good eight inches above the knee, just long enough to cover her ass when she was walking.  She then pulled out all of her blouses, getting rid of the first three buttons and shrinking them, she was pleased.  She then pulled out all of her underwear, with a simple switching spell; they were all transfigured into a colourful variety of thongs.  She then took out her cotton bras and using a dying spell, dyed them to blues, reds, pinks, and blacks.  _No more classic cotton white for Hermione Granger.  _She then transformed all the fabrics to classy silks and satins with lace trimmings. _It will be perfect, especially since you can see them perfectly through these shirts,_ she thought, looking over her work.  She quickly slipped into some of her redone outfits and headed out the door for class._

Draco was just putting the bookmark back into his book when Hermione came down the stairs.  His jaw just dropped.  And he stared.  He stared like any teenage boy would.  He noticed how high her skirt rode up her legs, leaving little to the imagination.  He noticed how her shirt fit so much tighter then it had on her way in, and he had noticed before, as every time he saw her, he was checking her out.  He also noticed how her black lacy bra almost forced its way out of the tight fitting blouse.  He noticed everything.  And when she walked past him, he looked behind him and noticed how high the skirt really did go.  She smirked as she left through the portrait hole, his reaction had pleased her, even when she couldn't see his face, and she knew he was watching her with rapt interest.

As Hermione walked down the hall, she noticed even more of the looks from the morning.  Only now the looks from the guys were not of disgust, they were of approval.  She noticed there was even more jealousy in the glares from the girls, but you can't win them all!  She walked into History of Magic and sat down between Harry and Ron.  Harry looked on like all the other guys had, and Ron looked on with disgust.  Harry seemed to notice the look on Ron's face.

"Ron, we know you are gay, but you are ruining it for me, see, I look over at Hermione, and it the background I see your horrid face."

"Harry!  Be nice too him!  You are best friends!"

"Ah Hermione, he knows I am only joking.  Why the sudden change in dress?  I know for a fact you weren't dressed like this in the morning."

"I was just fed up with everyone calling me a slut behind my back, when I wasn't, so I decided I might as well be actually doing something worth their criticism."

"Well you can start with me then girlie!  I am absolutely free tonight, and so is the astronomy tower," Harry winked at her saucily.

"Harry!" this time it was Ron.

"Ron!" Harry mimicked, "I was only joking, I mean, I am sure Hermione knows what she's doing, and who she is doing it for, and besides, it would be too weird.  I mean, Hermione's my best friend."

It was then Professor Binns decided to enter through the chalkboard, signalling the beginning of class, and the end of the conversation, as Hermione had pulled out her quill and was now taking notes.

Draco sat through Charms with a bored look on his face.  He lazily twirls his wand between his fingers. Pansy sat beside him, casually stroking his thigh.  He didn't really care; he was far to caught up in his own thoughts about Hermione.  Pansy smirked on his right; _this is far too easy… _She and Millicent had successfully gotten word around that the Mudblood was sleeping around with the Slytherin guys.  Pansy just couldn't wait until dinner; there should be a nice scene, what with the planning she and Millicent had done through lunch.  Yes, this should be good.

The Slytherins made their way through the rest of Charms and all of Transfiguration when Draco decided he would return to the Head's room until dinner.  He made his way through the halls with a little spring in his step, but you wouldn't know it, unless you were him.  To most it looked like he was angry about something, but no, he was quite content, he just knew Pansy would help him out about Hermione.

Hermione was just leaving Herbology with Hufflepuff when she felt someone grab her arm and pull her behind Greenhouse 3, where they had just been learning about Venus flytraps.  She was frightened; it wasn't every day you got kidnapped.  

Blaise looked at Hermione, "Who did you tell?"

"I don't know what you are talking about,"

"Hermione, I am not stupid.  Who did you tell about me and you?"

"What do you mean us?"

"Well, none of the Slytherins will talk to me now; they all think I am a traitor for sleeping with you because you are a piece of filth.  I would like to know who you told so I can go and murder them after I am finished with you."

"Listen Zabini, I did not tell anyone, so you can shut the fuck up about this being my fault.  Malfoy came to me telling me he knew about you and I, which I can only assume was your doing.  So, if it is anyone's fault that you've become a social outcast, you only have yourself to blame here."

"You little bitch!  You can not speak to me that way!  Who do you think you are?  Malfoy is the only person I told, and I highly doubt my best friend would go around spreading nasty rumours about me, even if they involved you!"

"He's a Slytherin!  You're a Slytherin!  You are all dirty and rotten, and you will do any thing as long as it brings you a benefit, everyone else can go fuck themselves.  I don't know what went threw your head to cause you to ever trust scum like Malfoy, but I leave saying this, you and your fucked up Slytherins, can all go to hell, because I am through with all of you!  Have a lovely evening Blaise,"

And with that Hermione waved to Blaise and turned and walked away.  She knew she would be late for dinner, thanks to Mr. Zabini, so she started running across the grounds and through the front doors.  She pause outside the doors to the great hall to catch her breath, then she quietly opens the right door and tried to sneak over to Gryffindor table.

Hermione had taken but a step, when she noticed the attention of the entire room was focussed on her, "Sorry, I am a bit late, I hope that's not a crime!" she all but screamed to the staring faces.

"No Ms. Granger, it is not, but alas, this is," Snape said icily as he gestured to the wall behind the Slytherin table.  In gleaming Green paint, this message was clearly written:

                        I have proudly fucked every hot guy in seventh year Slytherin, and I am looking to expand my collection of fuckers to include those sexy guys in other houses.                                                                                                                                 -Hermione Granger

Hermione just felt her stomach drop, then come back up to her throat. Someone obviously framed her, but whom?  She didn't really have any enemies or anything.

"Hermione, if you could please go with Professor McGonagall up to my office and wait just a moment for me to get there." Dumbledore's voice broke into her thoughts; she just nodded dumbly at him.  Hermione let he feet lead the way, following McGonagall's swishing cloak through the halls.  Not soon after she was seated in a cozy chair in Dumbledore office, which really didn't seem all that cozy at the time.  Dumbledore came swiftly through the door and went to sit across from McGonagall and Hermione.

"This is very serious as I am sure you know," he said looking over he glasses, letting his piercing blue eyes gaze directly into Hermione's brown ones.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, surely you don't actually believe our Hermione would do such a thing, really it is far out of her nature, she would never-"

"Minerva, of course I do not think Hermione is at fault.  That is why it is such a serious matter.  If I thought is was Hermione, I would simply give her a bucket of water and a toothbrush and have he go and scrub the walls and floor in the great hall until there was not a speck of dirt and it all gleams as if built yesterday, as it is, I am having Mr. Filch magic away the paint right after dinner, and the house elves will file in a usual to mop the floors.  It is such a serious matter because we now have an anonymous person out to get our head girl, or perhaps an anonymous trouble maker, might I also suggest that such an act could not be done alone, that perhaps it was two females jealous of the new serge of attention Miss Hermione is now receiving from the male population here at Hogwarts."

He wasn't suggesting a thing.  He was stating it.  I was clear to the two females across from the Headmaster the he knew exactly who the culprits were behind the act, he just wasn't about to tell them.

"Now, tell is Hermione, do you have any female foes, perhaps seventh year Slytherin girls?" there was definitely a sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes as he said this.

"I can't think of anyone Professor," Hermione said steadily looking innocently up at the Headmaster.

"So be it.  Minerva, would you be as kind as to go fetch Miss Parkinson and Miss Bulstrode for the dungeons please?"

"I would be delighted Albus." McGonagall left with a slight smile on her face.

"Hermione, if you would like, you may return to your dormitory now, I am quite finished with you."

"Thank-you sir," Hermione nodded happily at Dumbledore.

Hermione left Dumbledore office quite happy indeed.  She practically skipped to the portrait guarding the Heads rooms.  And as she sung the password to the lion, she couldn't help but think the day couldn't have ended better.HerH


End file.
